hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Glacier Republic
Glacier Republic is a micronation in the country Chile, created by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greenpeace. In March 5,2014.The Micronation wasn't made to be a strong nation but to protect the Glaciers to not be damaged.Official Language:Spanish Population: Over 100,000. Location:Chilean Glaciers. HISTORY Looks Glacier Republic has white kind of messy white hair, his left side is much longer than his right side which has a two bells at the end attached to it.He usaully wears a baby blue cloak, a white t-shirt with a red ribbon, Baby blue leggings, and snow shoes. But in his prince uniform, he wears a red/baby blue cape that covers his right side, and at his left side shows a buttoned black shirt. He also wears a small bunny on his head.He has Baby blue eyes. Personality Glace is cheerful and smiles just he dosen't show it often so he shows to other people few expressions, he loves macarons and sweets and the snow/ice in his homeland. U will see him cheerfully playing in the snow, or stuck in a snowman. Hes usaully quiet but hangs around with his friends(citizens). And talks to them. Hes kind of oblivious, so he dosent really read the amostphere, but if he sees someone in trouble he gets VERY protective. Glace is also very funny too, even when he dosen't try to, (For example when he got stuck in a snowman many times or rolling in the snow past by you randomly)Otherwise than that hes ur average sweet loving, protective,clumsy, dude. His Bio To be honest, when he was born he was founded in snow, at above him were stars. After that he would hang out with his people/friends and would help them save the glaciers. But since he was clumsy he would sometimes fall into water/ice/snow/ yup. But he made people laugh at hard times, so it wasnt really a problem. He would laugh with them too, he spend a lot of time with his friends. But one day he fell in a very cold/deep pond he recieved a severe cold so he couldnt go outside any longer, Glace would keep sneezing whenever cold catches him. But if he really wanted to go outside he had to wear lots of clothes, he became a snowman. One time at the age of 7, Glace actually met his big brother Chile, but since he didnt know him but Chile did. He got a little catious about big brother Chile and made a slight disliking to him, but their realtionship is "friends" so he dosent hate big brother very much.Sometimes Glace kun would watch him from afar but with dark aura ^J^.Sometimes, he would plan pranks but they usually failed. After that he was kind of raised by Chile, they would talk but Glace was always silent he wouldnt talk much, he would just wander a lot.Staring at things, but he did made Chile laugh ONCE, with Glace laughing with him. After that he was countinuely raised by his people. Age 10(Meeting my Acotland/oc) One day Glacier Republic, was playing in the snow as usual with lots of clothing. He got stuck in a snowman, crying for help only hears footsteps. He managed to stick his head out of the snowman to see a little girl, short black/hazel hair, and white dress, with boots on. "Hello." Glacier said. The girl freaked out, and hid behind a tree. Glacier (oblivious) kept greeting her, which made her freaked out all the time, but eventually this time she appoached him. Glacier responded to that with this ^3^.Which made her smile, after that they would hang out,talk,play. They became best friends. Realtionships Chile He dosen't particuly hate Chile nor does he like him, but overall Glacier thinks big brother Chile is "cool" when one of his people ask what he thinks of his big brother. But he would plan some pranks on Chile, but it usaully fails, when he was little. He actually succeeded in present time, Chile said he would strike back. SO their Realtionship is Friendly brother rivals, but there cool with each other. Acotland Glacier's childhood friend/ best friend he is uasually seen hanging around Acot, or eating some sweets/goofing around somehwere. Glacier Republic thinks of Acot as an older sister sometimes since she always smiles and is like a mother-figure. Greenpeace Glace likes Greenpeace, since without them he wouldnt been born nor have fun with the life he has now. So Greenpeace is like parents to him. Trivia Name:Glacier Republic Age:13/14 Human Name:Elric Location:Chilean Glaciers Chile is his big brother. Height:6ft Weigh:94 pounds LOVES MACARONS